


A Delectable Decadence: A Dragalia Lust Cumpendium

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cum drinking, Dildos, Gokkun, dragon dildos, teatime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Chelle invites her new teatime friends Elisanne and Cleo to a rather unusual tasting and a bit of sport. For Erotica Lost Server's Just Jizz January.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Delectable Decadence: A Dragalia Lust Cumpendium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - Happy New Year! Let's give a late start to the ol' Dragalia Lust train with a new story in my new subseries the Event Cumpendium - basically, my answer to 'event' type stories with their own picked and chosen continuity but have more than one chapter. 
> 
> This work was made for the Erotica Lost Server's 'Just Jizz January' theme, and based on the tags I'll bet you can all guess why. If you go ahead and read to the end you'll find a special little announcement regarding the continuation of this story. Until then, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

* * *

Elisanne and Cleo openly gawked past the smug face of Chelle at the contents of the room. The landship Gran Fiore hummed along around them as they continued the brisk yet comfortable cruise to the northern border.

They had both become acquainted with this simple-but-lavish chamber thanks to the tea parties that Princess Chelle had invited them to. Simple, quaint affairs where the trio could speak not from station but as equals. It was actually quite relaxing and offered some unique perspective into the seventh scion’s past, in fact. They’d been told ahead of time that this one would be a little different but had paid it no heed beyond that and dressed for the part.

Cleo had opted to wear the red dress that she’d been so generously provided. She flipped her hair aside as she stayed locked on the peculiar sight before her. Beside the Belle was the former Grand Paladyn, who had merely elected to wear her usual garbs. Elisanne was also in awe, disgust, and more than a little curiosity at what had been spread out before her eyes.

It looked almost mundane enough - the same covered table in the middle of the room and the same three chairs around it. But instead of a nice pot of tea, cups on saucers, and a platter of treats to nibble upon, there was a pyramid of champagne glasses. A modest one that totaled only twenty and rose up four glasses high. But rather than crisp, bubbly champagne, there was a peculiar and rather viscous liquid that bubbled in each and every shallow coupe. One that all three of the ladies actually knew quite well for varying reasons.

Elisanne swallowed the lump in her throat before she croaked out. “I-Is this?”

“It is indeed,” Chelle confirmed as she calmly walked past the duo. Her new dress trailed behind her as she came up to the tea-table. She set her fan down and ran a finger around the rim of one of the filled glasses. “In fact, you’ll find this stock is from none other than your humble Halidom in fact,” the princess giggled.

“H-How did you procure this?” Cleo wondered aloud.

“My kittens are quite capable I assure you. Now shall we partake before the boys miss us? Dinner isn’t too far off after all,” Chelle reminded them. A short glance out the windows confirmed this fact as the sun drew down to the horizon. They had at most two hours to spare before they needed to be made presentable for dinner in the main dining hall.

Elisanne wasn’t as collected as the other two as her fantasies ran rampant. “I-Imagine if any of them walked in on this? If his highness-”

_ Phwish _

_ “Ahem.” _

Elly’s rambles were cut off at the swish of Chelle’s fan and her throat being cleared. “As I have told you time and time again - no one will interfere with us while we are in this room. No one at all. My dear brother knows well not to interfere with a lady’s private tea time, and I’d like to say he's instilled that into his boorish comrades as well.”

Elisanne hardly seemed soothed by this, but at least wasn’t on the verge of hysterics. Chelle turned to the sylvan belle and made her own observation. “Cleo, you seem focused on something.”

Cleo didn’t look over from her gaze upon the table and its contents. “It’s rather remarkable. How is it even standing?”

Elly gawked at the rather cavalier attitude from the usually prim and proper sylvan until she remembered her recently cultivated ‘go with the flow’ attitude for how to cope with the insanity that the Halidom’s residents often got into. Chelle seemed somewhat familiar with the concept as she calmly yet rather proudly boasted, “You’ll find the Sand Ship is remarkably well balanced, not even a drop spilled at all.”

“Yet at least,” she added with a wry chuckle.

Elisanne bristled at the princess’s rather overt declarations and simply tried to cope how best she could. Namely by trying to find some sort of hidden jape that wouldn’t lead this down the path she unfortunately expected. “And what are we to do with this?” she asked.

Chelle opened her fan as she glanced back at the bubbling pyramid and hummed in contemplation. “Well, I’d say it's remarkably straightforward. We sit down and enjoy our glasses. It should be just enough for us to partake in six glasses apiece, with two getting an extra one to spare.”

“This is a competition, is it?” Cleo asked.

“Quite so,” Chelle confirmed as she fanned herself.

“And what happens?” Elly reluctantly enquired.

“The winners will merely enjoy a lovely teatime, yes? As for the loser...well, I assure you that nothing will ever leave this room, but it will need to be cleaned, yes?” Chelle mused with an unseen, but unmistakable smile.

“...Are we to assume the doors are locked?” Cleo sighed. Elly stiffened at such a prospect. _ ‘I never even considered that,’ _ she admitted to herself.

However, Chelle took both by shock when she shook her head. “Not at all - you’re more than free to leave if you so wish.”

“T-Then what is the incentive, nay, the  _ purpose  _ of this??” Elisanne demanded to know.

Chelle sighed as she swiftly lost interest in this roundabout interrogation. “Perhaps you’ll stay and find out?”

“Absolutely no-”

“I accept.”

Ellisanne turned and gawked at her sylvan companion. “C-Cleo?!”

“It’s best to just get this matter over with,” she admitted as she turned back to Chelle. The princess beamed with approval before she turned to the former Paladyn.

“I...I...O-Oh very well,” she deflated.

Chelle snapped her fan shut and clapped in delight. “Splendid! Well, shall we sit down and enjoy our tea time?” she gestured to the table.

The trio stepped around the table to the chairs. As one they pulled them out like usual. However, an obvious deviation made Cleo and Elly stop and gawk, the latter with her already flustered cheeks on the verge of ignition. The cushions looked as comfortable as ever, but there were some modifications. Specifically, a rather obvious looking protrusion that stuck right up from the cushions on each chair. “P-Princess Chelle?!” Elisanne gawked.

Chelle smiled her usual smile. “As I said - we sit down. Shall we begin, ladies?” she implored.

Cleo tepidly stepped forward and examined the peculiar protrusions. Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning.

“A-Are these?? T-The Greatwyrms?!”

_ Schloorp _

Elisanne and Cleo snapped over to Chelle as she struggled to adjust in her chair. She shifted her dress down over her legs as she sat unnaturally straight while she struggled to push her chair in. “C-Come now, you’re not going to leave me waiting, are you?” the princess asked with a huff and a wince.

Tending to dragons in the Roost tended to reveal some aspects of the great beasts that were otherwise unseen. What was before them were quite clearly the genitals of none other than Jupiter and Midgardsormr. Not the real things obviously, but a remarkable looking facsimile scaled to a more...manageable size. Elly’s eyes narrowed as she started to connect the dots.  _ ‘Wait, if the Windwyrm and Lightwyrm are here then-’ _

_ ‘Ting ting ting’ _

Chelle set down the spoon as the glass on top vibrated. The unseen intrusion made it quite the challenge as she leaned back. “C-Come now ladies - let us save the chatter for after we’ve started,” she insisted.

Cleo and Elly shared a glance before they reluctantly nodded. Cleo shifted towards the Lightwyrm’s shaft while Elly took Mids. Chelle leaned in with her fingers templed and an expectant grin on her face. “Ilia, help me,” Elly muttered as she reached under her dress.

Chelle watched the two as they struggled with their underwear. She saw the obvious peek of pink and white ears from the paladyn’s panties before they were brushed aside. The princess eyed some blonde curls before her gaze shifted to the sylvan at her right. The stark contrast of frilly black against Cleo’s pale skin was quite an appealing sight. _ ‘My my - how scandalous Cleo,’ _ she mused to herself.

Cleo withered under Chelle’s gaze but kept her composure. She shifted over the chair and lined herself up to sit down on the cushion. Her hand pushed her dress over and concealed the dildo beneath her.

_ “Ngh!” _

_ “O-Oooh.” _

Chelle nodded in approval as her fellow tea time ladies squirmed and adjusted. She could easily tell that Elisanne was faring better even with the larger and thicker girth that came from Midgardsormr. Cleo was clearly struggling even with the more modest-sized Jupiter cock as she shifted and squirmed on her once-clean seat.  _ ‘Hmm, perhaps I should invite Cleo to my next sampling,’ _ the princess mused as she playfully rolled her hips atop her well-worn Zodiark. “Everyone comfortable?” she asked.

Elisanne blushed and winced, while Cleo had the gumption to outright glare at the princess. Chelle took the latter in good faith and offered a smile in return. “Very good. Now then, let me just take this~”

She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the topmost glass. The paladyn and the attendant watched as she effortlessly lifted it up and brought it before her. However, she simply set it aside and gestured to the pyramid again. That left the next row of three, lined up right for the trio to take.

Cleo and Elly took the hint and reached forward as well. The dildos in their pussies made them wince as they rubbed against their sensitive walls. Elly in particular had to contend with the ribs of the Windwyrm’s shaft, while Cleo whimpered as the Lightwyrm’s tip poked within her. Still, they managed to grab a glass just like Chelle, who made it so effortless despite the girth lodged in her loins. The three lifted them up and off the pyramid as well.

However, before they could pull back they saw that Chelle’s hand had stayed at the pyramid. “A toast - to my dear brother!” she declared.

Elisanne bit her lip and nodded while Cleo simply huffed in indignation. Still, the two raised their glasses with Chelle as the royal enigma espoused her brother’s name. “To Euden!

“T-To Euden!” Elly yelped.

“To E-E-Euden,” Cleo gulped.

_ Clink! _

Chelle brought her glass right back and swiftly drunk. Cleo and Elly gawked as the princess effortlessly downed the syrupy-spunk. Their eyes followed the slow drizzle as the bubbly batter slid into her mouth and down her throat. Paladyn and retainer spared one last glance at their bubbly brews before they followed the princess’s example and tipped their glasses up to their lips.

_ “U-Ulp!” _

Cleo bristled at the salty taste that threatened to overwhelm her. Her nose crinkled as thick, stodgy cum clung between her teeth. It was far chewier than she expected and actually felt more like yogurt if she was being frank. And she knew exactly who’s it was in fact. _ ‘Honestly - can’t he just refrain from eating so much meat?’  _ she lamented through mouthful after mouthful.

_ “Uggggh.” _

Elisanne shuddered as the creamy cum slid down her tongue. She resisted the urge to wretch as the spunk glazed over her palette. Her hand trembled and twitched on the stem as she tipped the glass up and poured as much in her mouth as she could. The notion of having to taste this particular batch more than once hardly appealed to her in the slightest, but she felt it was her duty to finish it regardless.

_ “Mchh~” _

Chelle paid no heed to the other’s reactions as she let the jism in her lips simply dance on her tongue. She treated the seed as if it was a wine, even swirled her glass a bit before she tried another sip.  _ ‘Hmm, a little light. I can certainly taste the forest diet on here. It’s hardly the worst I’ve had. Actually, it's rather sweet,’ _ she mused to herself.

It was only natural the princess finished first and most smoothly. She tipped her glass away with a satisfied sigh as the last of the seed slipped down her throat. Chelle glanced down and confirmed she’d managed to get the entire glass empty. Sure enough, there were only some stains and streaks that remained. Hardly even enough for a fingerful so she didn’t bother. “Hmm, so ladies, what did you think?”

It was..salty,” Cleo mumbled as she set her glass aside. There was a bit more at the bottom but hardly enough to raise a fuss over. The same could not be said for her lips or cheek that had telltale dollops of cum that lingered on her face. Her cheeks were as red as her dress from such a mollifying charade.

Elisanne still wasn't done as she struggled with the last of her glass. Her throat slowly swallowed cum at a tepid but consistent pace. She felt the other two’s eyes on her and bristled in embarrassment. Her nervous twitches made for sharp pangs as the dildo stretched against her folds.

Finally, she felt the last dollop drop onto her tongue and set the glass down. Her rather rough placement made the tablecloth rustle and flutter while Elly struggled to swallow it all. Chelle said nothing and merely waited for the paladyn to finish her rather boorish display. Cleo looked on with concern at her friend’s plight but could do nothing without disturbing the cock in her loins. “E-Elly are you well?” she mumbled.

_ “Pwah! Hah...h-hah.” _

The paladyn finally finished her attempts to swallow. Deep, needy gulps of air soared down her spunk-coated throat and into her lungs. Her nostrils flared as yet more air was accepted into her to make up for her prior scare. Elisanne rubbed the back of her hand over her messy lips as she mumbled out, “ _ Hah...h-hah.ahahaaa. _ T-That was…”

“You don’t need to say it, my dear,” Chelle consoled her as she handed Elly a napkin for her face. A second one was offered to Cleo as well before she finally took a third. The princess deftly curled it over before she dabbed her cheeks and chin where some excess seed had dribbled out “Anyone wish to hazard a guess?” she mused.

Elisanne withered at such a notion as she rubbed her face in the napkin. She had no interest in tact or poise and just wanted to get the cum off. Her companion was more composed and clearly anxious. “M-More games?” the sylvan wondered as she wiped her face clear.

“Oh, it's not a decree, merely idle curiosity my dear Cleo. I think you’ll find that every glass is fresh from the Halidom,” Chelle smoothly explained as she dabbed her lips clean with a napkin.

Cleo looked down at the empty glass and nodded absentmindedly. Truly, it did taste rather fresh, almost as if it’d come right from the loins itself. “Who...who was this? And how did you even procure it, Princess Chelle?” she asked aloud.

Elly grunted in agreement as she set her bunched-up napkin aside. The two girls stared at the princess as she leaned forward and...simply shrugged. “Mmm, who could say? Perhaps I have some kittens that are versed in collecting their cream. You may even know some of them yourselves~”

...

“...Oh, ho ho! My word you two are so tense!” Chelle laughed a refined, noblesse’ laugh. Cleo and Elly were hardly amused at the royal response, something that the princess sought to rectify. “Please, just take another glass and sample for yourself. A proper lady couldn’t possibly partake in all these herself after all,” She insisted.

She picked up the glass closest to her on the third tier and brought it back before her. Chelle paused and shifted her hips atop the Zodiark replica. A shudder of bliss passed down her back before she observed the other two women. They hadn’t even reached out for the next glass.

“Hmm, perhaps I’m not being generous enough,” she mused to herself. The princess’s hand slipped down the stem to the base of the glass. She swirled the contents within with deft, practiced ease as Chelle remained in thought. A flash of inspiration struck her and she snapped her fingers. “How about this - for every glass you drink I will gladly answer a question of yours. One question per glass, apiece.”

Cleo and Elisanne turned towards each other. An unspoken conversation passed between them before they both turned to the older princess and nodded. “Splendid! Let us proceed then.

The paladyn and retainer took their next glasses as Chelle raised hers. “Cheers, my dears!”

The three raised their glasses and tipped them back again. Chelle relished the more vibrant and potent seed that danced on her palette. Her tongue actually slipped out and swiped against the inside of the glass to get more of the rich, almost creamy taste. _ ‘My, my- to think that old knight still had it in him! I’m impressed,’ _ she quietly praised.

Elisanne found this second glass of cum to go down much, much smoother. The almost sweet seed actually made her shudder in bliss as she tipped the glass up more. There wasn’t any particular taste that stuck out but rather it all seemed to just blend together in a way that she’d be hard-pressed to believe was without intent. She hardly knew who this was, but she could at least respect that they had a proper diet. _ ‘I guess I can give my compliments to the chef, _ ’ she quietly mused.

Cleo blinked in confusion as her mouth swiftly filled up. She’d barely even tipped the glass back but already her cheeks had swollen up. She glanced down and realized that most of the glass had already emptied out as the wet, runny jizz sloshed in her mouth. The flavor that struck her tongue was hardly pleasant, but also not what she’d call offensive. It passed down her throat and into her stomach and was gone as swiftly as it had come. _ ‘I suppose it wasn’t a waste of time,’  _ she admitted.

Chelle finished her glass and set it down next to her first. The still-full glass from the top of the pyramid stayed at her other side as she dabbed her lips again. “Now then, I believe I owe you two some answers, yes?

Ellisanne set her half-full glass down and swallowed the cum in her mouth. “ _ Ulp _ ! Princess Chelle, tell me something. Did you collect these...samples, yourself?”

“Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn’t,” she shrugged as she played with the first glass.

Elly wasn’t amused at that cavalier attitude and made her grievance known. “That’s hardly an answer.”

Chelle shrugged again as the insufferable smile curled up on her lips. “I spoke true - I answered your question.”

The paladyn audibly growled at such a non-answer. The princess tsked and wagged her finger. Now, now, I said I would answer, did I not? I said nothing that the answer had to satisfy you~”

Chelle turned to the Sylvan as Cleo finished her own glass. “Next Question. Cleo?”

The sylvan gently set her glass down and pondered her question. She absentmindedly wiped her cheek and lip clean. “Do you know which drink is which?” Cleo finally asked.

Chelle nodded as she fingered the rim of the glass. “I do indeed - each and every one,” she declared before she popped her cum-glazed digit in her lips.

Cleo didn’t push any further and Chelle clearly wasn’t keen to offer more. So instead the princess reached for the next glass with the sylvan shortly behind.

“Paldayn, I see you still have some left to go before we start the next one. You don’t mind if we keep going, do you?” she asked.

Elisanne bristled but nodded before she eyed her half-finished cum glass. Reluctantly she grabbed it with both hands and brought it back to her lips. The salty smell made her nostrils flair before she tipped back and began to drink again.

Cleo heard her friend’s plight as she held the next glass in her own trembling hand. The steady rumble of the Gran Fiore beneath her sent vibrations through the Jupiter dildo in her snatch. Cleo gripped the edge of the table as a shudder of bliss passed over her.

Chelle watched Cleo’s plight as she tipped her next cum glass back. It was hardly noteworthy, save the slightest tang beneath a modest taste of salt. The texture was almost akin to water in a way. _ ‘Perhaps he should spend less time cooped up and actually get some real food. Even servants of the cloth need to eat every now and again, _ ’ she mused as she finished it with a flourish.

“ _ Aaaah _ . Cleo, if you will?”

_ “Pah!” _

_ Clink! _

Chelle blinked as a glass rattled on the table. Both princess and retainer turned to their comrade as she breathed deep. “Oh, Elisanne! You’re catching up, how splendid. Would you like to ask your question first?”

“Y-Yes I believe I will,” Elisanne grunted before she grabbed her third glass without even dabbing her lips clean. The third row of the pyramid was wiped out and only ten glasses were left. Once she had it in front of her, the former paladyn simply left it in front of her as she collected herself. Her hips squirmed atop the fake cock as she finally aired something that had vexed her for quite some time. “Why did you side with the Other?”

_ “Mmph?!” _

Cleo coughed and struggled to swallow the sticky lump in her throat. Her grunts ended up sending some cum out of her mouth and down her chin. The two women waited, ready to help the sylvan as she needed. Chelle offered the poor woman a napkin as she audibly gulped it down. “Better?”

The sylvan nodded as she took some gulps of air. Chelle took the time to address Elisanne’s inquiry as she lightly tapped the side of her glass in thought.

“I thought that would be clear - I needed to see if Euden was ready to dance. Besides, It was hardly a commitment,” she shrugged. The princess scooped up a dollop of cum from the rim and plopped it in her mouth. “You’re welcome for the Androids, by the way,” she smirked.

“Hmm. Forgive me Cleo but I’d like to ask a question of Elisanne first,” Chelle declared. Cleo glanced up from her napkin and nodded. She didn’t dare to take another sip as she waited for the inevitable. “That woman Ciella - what is she to you?” the princess asked.

Elisanne winced from both the question and the dildo, though the former left more of a chill on her spine than the latter. She looked down at the bubbly glass filled with one of her comrade’s seed as her thoughts drifted out. “She...I hesitate to call her a mentor, but she was my idol.”

Chelle’s mask stayed firm as she set her glass aside and reached for the next. The first one taken from the bottom, and her fourth sampling of seed. “I see. My apologies Cleo, go ahead?”

Cleo’s ear twitched in her bow as she was hailed right in the middle of a sip. The hot spunk clung between her teeth as she struggled to swallow more natural, vagabond seed. “ _ Ulp, ahhaa _ ...do you do this often?” she finally asked.

Chelle swirled her glass and mulled the answer. “Mmmm. Not particularly, but I’m no stranger to a good tea party,” she cryptically declared before another sip passed down her lips.

Neither of Euden’s friends was pleased with those answers, but they didn’t push the crafty princess. Instead, they merely focused on their respective glasses of cum. Elly withered as yet another familiar load slid in her mouth, as thick and full as ever. _ ‘Ugh, can’t you ever try to eat something besides meat and mead? I swear your nights out will be the death of you, _ ’ she grumbled to her absent companion.

Chelle slowed her sips as she waited for her companions to catch up. She’d arguably call this the best of the bunch so far, though that wasn’t saying much sadly. Still, she could at least admit that the slight kick and fizzle paired well with the creamy texture. Just like those lovely flowers that could be launched into the stars.

As she waited her hips started to roll and squirm on the dildo beneath her. She knew the perfect replica of the Shadowwyrm quite well and was always happy to spend an afternoon atop it. Her dress hid most of the gyrations and especially the damp puddle that had formed on her seat.

Elly and Cleo finished their third glasses and reached for the fourth from their respective corners. A mere seven helpings of seed remained between the three of them, with Chelle still hoarding the topmost one at her side. The mystery of this glass still weighed on the other two’s minds as they sampled their next fare.

Elisanne blinked at the literal shock that danced on her lips. The vibrant taste of seed mashed with the rest that lingered in her mouth but swiftly overwhelmed everything else. The storm of flavor shuddered from her palate and all the way down to the abyss of her stomach. She tried to stay calm and composed lest she vigorously down this intoxicating sample of spunk.

Cleo had no such experience, but instead felt something familiar in the cum. She was very certain she’d never tasted this one, but it was admittedly quite hard to confirm. Whatever it was from, the watery spunk did manage to leave a slightly bitter taste on her tongue. Almost as if she had been vexed by this seed before.

“What are your intentions with us?”

Chelle blinked out of her purely ladylike musings at Elisanne’s inquiry. She shook her head clear and assumed her usual masque with well-practiced ease. “I told you - to be a woman of the world. I deserve a stage such that all the lands may see me dance”, she declared with a flourish of her nigh-empty glass.

For once Elisanne actually seemed satisfied by that response. Either that or the totem of the Windwyrm that was lodged in her loins had finally started to make her feel good. It was hard to say where one began or ended as the former paladyn quietly grunted through her creamy seed drink.

Chelle turned to the sylvan with her usual smile “Cleo?”

“Why Zodiark?”

The princess blinked in genuine shock at such a question. She knew well what the aged sylvan was inquiring, and the thought of it made her squirm atop the dragon’s dildo. “It was...the most attuned to my interests,” she explained as simply as she could.

“Your interests?” Cleo repeated.

“Is that another question?“ Chelle pitched her brow. But Cleo made it more than clear she was not in the mood to humor the princess’s games. Not when it involved something that had a tie, no matter how tangential, to the figures of her long-lost past. “Oh very well,” she relented.

The princess honestly had to think of how to answer this- the wrong, honest word would give the two leverage over her. That was not an outcome that Princess Chelle of Chanzellia would humor. But on the other hand, she should at least divest something enough to endear herself to them further after such an eclectic activity had been levied upon them. Chelle set down her glass and took a large, honest breath before she answered. “Well...I suppose I do have a fondness for my late father’s partner. An admiration if you will.”

“You know the story of the poor Shadowyrm, yes?“ she asked. Cleo and Elisanne nodded, having both heard the tale of Zodiark. Chelle settled back as the very same dragon’s cock filled her loins. A pleasurable wince passed through the princess before she cleared her throat and began in earnest.

“Consider the kind queen who begged for aid and was fully ready to give her own life if needed. Yet Zodiark’s kindness, his compassion, brought her not only victory but prosperity. Prosperity at the cost of her own nobility.”

“It is a somber tale, but a sobering one as well. Not just about the burdens of kindness, but the dangers and costs of power without price,” Chelle warned.

Cleo and Elisanne sat with half-laden, abandoned glasses as they were enraptured by the princess’s lecture. Chelle took her used glasses and arranged them into a smaller pyramid. The still-untouched glass from the top of the prior pyramid served on the base while she used her three empty ones to flank and crown it. She paused only long enough to sip some of her latest seed before she placed it atop the empty one. The resulting balance looked quite precarious, but stable enough as she continued her wisdom.

“Consider that the crown is the land - the health of the monarch is the vitality of his kingdom and his subjects. Or hers. Regardless, a strong ruler is a strong land. Strength corrupts without fail, and so strength fosters madness.”

Chelle traced her hands up the glasses. From the three at the bottom, up to the sole one in the middle, until her fingers finally circled the base of the fifth glass at the very top. “Those who rule must be strong, and in that strength is the threat of ruin. Even the kindness of strangers can shift that balance and topple the whole pyramid over.”

She twitched the glass askew in her fingers to emphasize her words. The cum within shifted as the glass pitched over until it lapped at the edge. But the stem was safely caught by her fingers before it could leak out. The bubbling seed remained precariously on the rim as she continued her lecture. “Whether malice or generosity, it is a devastating force. Such a heavy burden is too great for even the mighty dragons, would you agree?” Chelle enquired.

The two said nothing as she smoothly reached up and seized the glass’s stem. The princess brought her glass up for another sip and a satisfying smack. “There is a nobility in Zodiark’s heart. Perhaps that is what drew my late father to him, and fostered such a pact that lingers even in death.”

“Wouldn’t that be something, to be bound to someone even after your final breath?” she mused as she swirled her glass.

Those last words hung heavy in the room as the landship droned on. Neither Elisanne nor Cleo could find the words to counter Chelle and merely resumed the partaking of their own drinks as well.

The princess brought her glass up and drank more to hide her small, triumphant grin. Her ploy had worked. There was no deception or lies, only illumination that didn’t reach the furthest walls. If they saw a need to question her or not would come only of their own volition.

Chelle turned to the nearby clock and tsked. “My, is that the time? Perhaps that’s enough questions and we should focus on the rest of our drinks, hmm?”

The other two nodded and focused on their drinks. The taste still struck them, but their impulse to wretch wasn’t nearly as overwhelming as it had been. So they were able to finish and move onto the fifth round alongside the princess herself.

_ Clink Clink Clink _

The glasses chimed against the remaining ones as the trio took them back. There was no more pageantry or pleasantries as the competitive edge started to set in. the three struggled atop their respective dildoes as the first sip of bubbly cum touched their tongues.

_ “Mmm?” _

Chelle blinked at the taste - this wasn’t the one she expected based on her careful curation. She actually wasn’t sure how to process the seed in her glass. It wasn’t horrible, but it hardly left an impact. At least not until it hit the back of her tongue and slid down her throat. Suddenly it came to life like a festival of bitter flavor that danced on her palette.  _ ‘Well, I guess I can’t judge a book by its cover,’ _ she admitted to herself.

_ “Mmm~” _

Elisanne got a nice surprise as the spunk crashed against her teeth. It was a strong, hearty mix that swam well against her tongue. The taste that lingered behind made her almost salivate for more as she greedily gulped it down.

_ “Ngh” _

Cleo withered at the taste - not out of repulsion, but simply for how sour it was. She could well taste a fellow sylvan’s diet in this seed which helped to mitigate things. But the salty and tart taste lingered on her tongue even as it slid down her throat. Whatever tales could be told of this seed bearer were unkind ones indeed, though perhaps that was to no fault of their own.

Chelle settled back in her chair as she languidly sipped her seed down. She let her hips roll over the facsimile of Zodiark’s loins as the spunk drizzled down her throat. The princess paused long enough to dab her lips and hide the curled smirk behind her napkin.

_ ‘Oho, they’re getting into this. How splendid~’ _ she giggled to herself as she watched the other two. Their bodies had relaxed as the task grew simpler and simpler. Chelle’s eyes noticed the little rolls and gyrations of their hips as they squirmed atop the Greatwyrm cocks beneath them. Hardly enough to actually get themselves off, but enough to show that the desire lingered on their treasonous bodies.

Perhaps they’d take solidarity that Chelle herself was in that self-same state. She hadn’t lied at all in her earlier tale - she truly did admire Zodiark. Perhaps too much for most people’s comforts, but such concerns hardly fazed her. Nobility need not concern itself with every grievance and woe of their subjects after all.

Elisanne set down her glass a tad abruptly before she reached for the table’s edge. Her hips rolled and bucked against the dildo in her holy channel as her body betrayed her stalwart will. She swore oaths under her breath as the urge, the need for release built up inside her. Oaths both at the absurdity of this farce and her own treasonous desires.

The former paladyn hardly considered a dragon to be a proper partner, much less one as noble and stoic as the Windwym...but the way this dildo rubbed and bumped against her gushing walls was making a compelling argument.

Cleo was hardly in a better place. The cocky thundercock’s cock stirred her pussy up until she was shamefully sitting in her own desire. Her legs curled in until her knees knocked together while she bounced atop the dildo. Her ears twitched in her bow as the muffled sound of wet skin slaps thundered in her skull.

The princess brought her glass back up as she slowly sipped and watched. They had enough time to kill and let the others savor a bit. It gave her some time to actually appreciate this fine glass of seed herself after all. Slowly, she let the last drizzles pass in her lips before she set the now-empty glass down and reached for the next.

Elisanne winced and slowly reached for the next glass herself. Her shaky hand brushed close to the composed palm of Princess Chelle as the duo took the pair of glasses between them. That only left a mere two glasses left, three if the one at Chelle’s side could count. Either way, it came down to a question of who would take the very last cup.

Elly paused and glanced over at Cleo as the poor sylvan squirmed and moaned atop her dildo. Her friend’s distraction may play to her own favor if only she could manage to finish hers and take one more. That would leave her with seven to Cleo’s six since Chelle already had taken her seventh glass.

Elisanne brought her glass up and was ready to guzzle it down as swiftly as possible, poise and pomp be damned. But as her lips curled open and the bubbly seed sloshed at the rim she paused.

She had doubts - obvious doubts. What would happen to the loser, exactly? Did she truly trust the first princess of Alberia’s word that this was mere sport? What would Cleo be subjected to if she failed?

Whatever it was, it simply wasn’t worth it.

“C-Cleo, that dress looks nice on you,” Elisanne declared.

_ “Hmm?!” _

Chelle set her own glass down and nodded in agreement. “Oh, I was thinking the very same thing! Perhaps it’s been the year we lacked, but I dare say you wear it well now, my dear Cleo. Perhaps you have found your own meaning of nobility in that time?” the princess smiled - a bright, vibrant smile that made the sylvan blink.

“I um...I thank you?” she mumbled as she reached for her sixth glass. The sylvan’s ear twitched in her bow as she brought it to her lips. Elisanne repeated the action as the two began their drinks. ‘Well played Paladyn - wanting to give your friend a fighting chance?’ the princess mused as she finally nursed her sixth glass of cum.

_ “Hmmm.” _

Chelle’s first taste of Rokkan left a sour note - literally. Her nose crinkled as she struggled to swallow the absurdly thick spunk that seeped out of the glass. Her hand gently wrapped around the table’s edge as she tipped the glass higher and higher. A sticky dollop landed on her cheek but she paid it no heed as she tried to power through the gooey seed. Her focus shifted down to the Zodiark obelisk in her pussy as she churned delight out of her loins to cover the tart tinges on her tongue.

_ “Ulp” _

Cleo was much meeker as she finally let her sense of pleasure overtake her. The tinges of delight from Jupiter’s dildo impacted the taste of seed as it sloshed in her mouth. While it was quite the wild taste she would hardly compare it to a sylvan’s cum. The bitterness melted into something rather sweet as she indulged in it more and more.

_ “Mm?!” _

Elly’s eyes flew wide open as yet another familiar spunk passed her lips. She knew this one very well in fact due to her duties, or former duties. While the man himself was insistent that she had no such need, it was ingrained in her core as a paladyn at the time. But despite that, It was purely an obligation that compelled her to down the oddly sweet, thick seed time after time. That’s what it must’ve been - mere duty.

It was sinful to lie after all.

“Is something wrong, Elisanne?”

She winced at the princess’s inquiry and rapidly shook her head. The motion made Midgardsormr shift between her legs as she struggled to squeak out, “N-No, nothing.”

Chelle’s eyes lingered on the former paladyn before she merely shrugged and resumed her drink. Cleo’s gaze stayed on her companion until she reluctantly resumed her drink.

The sounds of tinkling glasses and subdued sips ceased as the sixth round drew to a close. Cleo set her glass down first, right next to the first five. She fumbled for a napkin to wipe her lips clear. A soft crackle under her chin made her wince as dried cum was finally broken off her skin.

Elly winced as she slipped on the Windwyrm cock. She buckled down with a gasp as a flash of white overtook her. As quick as it came it was gone and she struggled back up. Her vision cleared up as she locked her gaze on the cum glass in the center of the table.

One final glass to go to one last girl. Whoever took it was assured victory in this lascivious endeavor. They turned from the glass and locked eyes with each other. Uncertain lilac met reluctant pink as their hands trembled at their sides. Neither one wanted to break the moment and condemn the other to defeat. Slowly, their fingers uncurled...

Chelle swiftly grabbed it before the two could even blink.

“Hmm?!”

“W-What?”

The princess smiled before she tipped it back before their very eyes.  _ “Mmm~” _

It was like a fine wine - rich and thick as it flowed down her gullet. The taste carried a mixture of sweetness and a tinge of salt. The delightful waves that danced on her tongue made her want to recline out on a nice lonely beach as the waves rolled onto shore. She finished it in short order and pulled away with a satisfied sigh. _ “Mmm mmm _ , exquisite~” she smacked her lips and set the empty glass down.

_ Clink _

It rang out in the quiet room as the amber light of dusk slipped in. The pyramid was utterly gone now, with only a trio of lines that framed the three girls. Chelle with eight and the other two with six apiece. “Well, I do believe that was the last one. How scrumptious,” Chelle declared.

Cleo blinked at the rather sudden conclusion. “So is that all?” she asked.

“Oh, ho ho ho!”

Elly and Cleo winced at the familiar laugh that flowed from the noble princess’s lips. Chelle shifted atop her dildo as she covered her mouth with her palm. “Ah, but I wouldn’t say that,” she grinned.

Chelle reached for the very first, untouched glass and smoothly placed it right in the center where the pyramid had once stood. “Here - I believe the contents of this will be quite interesting to you both,” she said.

“So, who will take it first I wonder?” The princess mused as pulled away.

Ellisanne and Cleo glanced between each other as they fought back the urges in their loins. The former paladyn’s nails dug into the table’s rim while the attendant gripped her armrests. Their eyes stayed on the last glass as it gleamed in the sunset. Chelle leaned back on her chair and decided to humor herself with dear Zodiark as she awaited the show’s climax...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was messy, huh - in more ways than one I imagine. I'm still not wholly sure how this turned from a simple concept of the girls in a jizz drinking contest to...well, everything else. But regardless I'm very happy with how it turned out. You should be able to guess what each and every person was based on the words or maybe a little prior knowledge of Dragalia or my own works behind it. I'd love to hear everyone's guesses, so be sure to leave a comment below with your thoughts.
> 
> Now onto the announcement. as you can probably guess now This story DOES have an ending in the works...and it's your choice how it goes. Who takes the crown (and glass) and who's left behind! 
> 
> But the vote will NOT come from comments, nor will it come from any interactions on Discord (Though I'd more than love to hear from you all, so be sure to join the [The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G)). Instead, the only way to count a vote will be through the Erotica Lost Discord server.
> 
> The way to vote is simple - Join [Erotica Lost ](https://discord.gg/3HaZZkK)! There's a signup process to follow, but just read the instructions, And you'll find the poll in the Writer Promotions channel from there it's easy enough to vote by picking which girl you want to see take the last glass and claim victory...and what kind of fate awaits the loser. Just remember who was keeping Elly and Cleo company besides Chelle ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my works, and as always I'd love to hear from you all. See you next time :)


End file.
